


Part of that world

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And a little bit of Mike comforting El, Big brother Mike, El and Holly being friends, F/M, He's just a caring boyfriend, Holly looks up to El ok let's be real, Just being cute watching Disney movies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Prompt where Mike and El watch a Disney movie with Holly. Any Disney Movie really.- prompt from tumblr





	Part of that world

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose little mermaid because it's one of my favourite Disney movies

**1989**

 

 

 

“Please, Mike?” Holly stared up at her older brother, clutching the tape to her chest. 

 

He sighed, taking the tape in his hands and reading it. _The_ _Little Mermaid_. There was no way he could sit through this by himself.

 

His parents had trusted him to watch Holly for the weekend. Ted has a business trip and Karen went with him because she didn't trust him.

 

“I have an idea, how about we call El and see if she wants to join us?”

 

Holly perked up, clapping her hands. “Really?!” She really liked El, looked up to her like some kind of hero. Well, to Mike she really  _ was  _ a hero.

 

El was over within minutes, Holly practically tackling her the moment she walked through the door. Mike sulking slightly in the doorframe until El quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, Holly covering her eyes dramatically.

 

She grabbed El by the hand and dragged her into the kitchen to make snacks while Mike set up the VHS player. Holly liked watching El. She was taller than Holly, her brown hair curled perfectly just above her shoulders. Holly was just small and gangly and her hair was too bright. She didn't like it. She wanted to look like Nancy, like El. But she wasn't. She couldn't wait until she was El's age, do the things she did, wore the type of clothes she wore. Being 9 sucked.

 

“Shall we go join your brother?” El smiled, two big bowls of popcorn in her hands.

 

Holly nodded, grabbing one of the bowls and running back to the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

El was curled up against Mike's side, Holly on her other side. Holly was too engrossed in the movie to care that Mike and El were hugging.

 

_ I wanna be, where the people are _

 

Mike heard El sniffing and he looked down, seeing how she'd buried her head against his chest. He took hand, looking over at Holly.

 

“Hey, Holly, we'll be right back. I just have to talk to El about something.”

 

“You going to do kissing stuff?” She scrunched up her face at the thought, but didn't remove her eyes from the screen.

 

“No!” He said too quickly, and El managed a small laugh. “We'll be back in a second.”

 

He pulled El to the kitchen. “You ok?” 

 

She nodded, wiping her eye slightly. “I'm fine. It's just...Ariel wanting to be part of the human world, it made me think of all those nights in the lab. Wanting to be normal, be part of the real world.”

 

Mike felt so stupid. Of course she'd be thinking of that. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head to his chest and placing a kiss on top of her head. “I'm so sorry, El.” He whispered. 

 

He felt her shaking her head and she looked up. “I’m safe now. I can defend myself. But I also have Hop, and  _ you _ .”

 

She leaned back to look at him, still wrapped in his arms. He smiled softly, leaning down to press his forehead against hers.

 

She reached up on  her tip toes, leaning closer to him, their noses touching.

 

“You  _ are  _ doing kissing stuff!” Holly shrieked and El let her head fall against Mike's shoulder as she laughed.

 

“Come on, let's watch the rest of the movie.” El held out her hand to Mike and they all returned to the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look like Eric.” El said to Mike, her hand touching his hair.

 

“Ew, no.” Holly said.

 

“You don't think Mike's handsome?” El laughed at Holly's horrified face.

 

“No, that's so gross. Mike is ugly.”

 

“Well I think he is.” She smiled, Mike begining to blush slightly.

 

Holly just sunk lower in her seat covering her eyes again, scared Mike and El would do more “kissing stuff”.

 

But they just laughed and El ruffled Holly's hair like Hopper had done to her many times. She liked hanging out with Holly. It was like having her own sister. But in truth she liked getting to do things she had missed out on her own childhood.

 

“Let's just finish watching the movie.” Mike wrapped an arm over El's shoulders, smiling at the giggling from the two girls. 


End file.
